


Kidnapped To Stop Me Being With The Woman I Love

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Heartache, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie and Serena have kissed a few times and Serena is in love with Bernie and has been since they first met 2 years ago but she does not think Bernie loves her or is in love with her so she goes on secondment for 4 months to Scotland . While she is there Bernie finally reliases and admits to her children that she is madly and head over heels in love with Serena she is the one,so as Bernie waits for her to come back Bernie's ex Alex turns up and tries to get back with Bernie at any cost. When that does not work she kidnapped Serena in Scotland and keeps her locked away.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2 days after their 4 kiss Serena comes in to work goes to AAU where she walks to her office and sees that Bernie is not in yet. Bernie comes in not long after Serena says"Bernie I love you I'm in love with you and I want us to be together". Bernie says" Serena what do you want from me and what do you want me to say". Serena says"do you love me and are you in love with me and do you want us to be together". Bernie does not say anything so Serena walks out slamming the door behind her as Bernie slumps down in her chair with her head in her hands.

Serena goes in to Hansen's office and asks"him to send her on an Secondment for a few months she needs some time away and she needs to think things through". He arranges for her to go to Scotland where they need a temporary vascular surgeon for 4 months. Serena thanks him and leaves she goes back to AAU where she gets the whole team together and tells them "that she is leaving for 4 months and she will be back after that". Serena walks off and goes in to the office where Bernie follows her shuts the door. She says"Serena why are you doing this you do not need to leave at all". Serena says"Bernie we need some time apart because I know how I feel but you need to figure out what I am to you and if we have a furture together because as I said "I'm in love with you you are everything to me". Bernie stands there just looking st Serena when Serena says"I am coming back because my daughter will be back home from Dubai then after visiting her father and this is my ward so I am not leaving for good all my family and friends are here". But you need tme and space so i am giving you that and once I'm back then hopefully you will know how you feel about me".

Serena packs up and as she goes to leave Bernie says"I'm sorry I do love you but you are right I need to figure things out but I promise I will figure it all out". They hug then Bernie says"look after yourself and keep in touch for the 4 months and I will look after the ward and trauma unit and not let anyone else run them with me or take over them or our office and I promise to look after all the staff and not let anyone come between us and them". Serena thanks her and then leaves the office as she is walking off the ward she looks back and sees Bernie watching her they wave and smile then Serena is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 weeks later Serena is working so hard at the Scotland hospital but she really misses Bernie who she hopes misses her as well. When she goes to her temporary office she sees that she has had a missed call of Bernie and 2 text messages so she shuts the door and calls Bernie back.

Bernie is out on the ward when Serena calls her back so Serena leaves her a voicemail message. When Bernie comes back she listens to it after she gets a notification come through when she presses play she hears Serena's voice telling her "that she is sorry that she missed her call and that she just wants to be back there with her and she tells her she loves her and that she is in love with her and she wants to say it face to face not on the phone and that Bernie feels the same way,she then tells Bernie to look after herself while she is away she says I love you Bernie" then she ends the call.

Bernie puts the phone down and puts her head in her hands and cries because she does love Serena and she does want to be with her but she is scared because she thinks she will hurt Serena and she could not live if she did. Bernie wipes her eyes as there is a knock on the door she calls them in and when she does she sees Hansen walk in with Alex right behind him with a big smile and grin on her face when she sees it is Bernie.

Hansen tells her "that Alex is here doing locum work and she will be here for 6 months starting today. Hansen leaves not long after once he has gone Alex is about to sit in Serena's chair but Bernie shouts at her not to so she just stands there then she sits on the edge of Bernie's desk and leans down to kiss Bernie but Bernie just pushes her away and says"no". Alex looks at her and says"I have missed you so much and now your single and not with Marcus we can finally be together just you and me and no one else's ever". Bernie no we can not because yes I am not with Marcus I have feelings for someone else I love her and I'm in love with her she is my co lead and she is absolutely everything to me,she is my whole world she knows everything about me she has been there through it all and she is the reason I have my children back so what we had was a fling and nothing else it meant nothing to me at all you are nothing to me or Serena or anyone in this hospital so I would not try to be friends with anyone at all the only person I'm ever going to be with is Serena so go away and leave me and my life alone".

Bernie goes to leave but Alex grabs her arm and says"what happened to you you have turned cold and horrible I do not know who you are any more". Bernie says"no I have just been truthful with myself and everyone I love which is so so not you".

Bernie opens the door and sees Lottie,Cam,Richard,Dom,Raf,Fletch all standing by the door she looks at her kids and says"do not worry nothing is going on with us and it never will she is here for 6 months as a locum that is it she is not my friend and she will not ever be my friend she is nothing to me everyine in this hospital including Serena are my friends and family not her's and they never will be so she needs to get used to it and stay the hell away from me and everyone". Lottie says"mom are you back sleeping with her again". Bernie looks at her daughter who is getting upset she pulls her daughter to her and tells her"not I am not sleeping with her and I never will be again so you and Cam do not need to worry I'm never going anywhere ever again". Both her kids hug her then Dom says"how about we all going for a drink at the end of the shift I know it won't be the same without Serena but she will be back in 2 months and 2 weeks after her secondment has finished". They all agree to go for drinks but for now they all go back to work while Charlotte goes in to her mom and Serena's office.

Alex is left just standing there on her own for how ever long when Bernie comes back out later with Charlotte where they meet up with everyone because they have all finished work. She watches them all the she watches Bernie and while she sees them leave she thinks to herself she is going to make sure that she gets Bernie back with you so it is just them own there own forever but how.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 weeks and 2 days later Alex is still working on AAU thinking she is running it with Bernie but one day Bernie has had enough and stops in the middle of the ward in front of Alex and says"you are not running this ward with me you are just a locum and that is all this is mine and Serena's ward and trauma unit and it is our family as well so you need to understand I am your boss and so is Serena when she comes back if you are still here then now stop acting like you own the place and stop telling the staff what to do and what not to do the only ones who can do that are myself and Serena do you understand".

Alex doesn't say anything she just stands there thinking why is she treating me like this I love her and I know she loves me just as much". After a while Alex says"Bernie stop I know you do not hate me and I know you still want me as much as I want you so stop pretending and let's kiss". She tries to pull Bernie to her but Bernie shouts"No stop what you are doing what do you think you are doing I'm in love with Serena she treats me better than you or Marcus ever ever did we are soul mates and when she comes back we are moving in together and I'm going to be with Serena forever you are nothing to me and you never were so you need to get that through to your head and stop trying to kiss me and stop trying to get me to get back with you because it is never ever going to happen".

Bernie walks off leaving Alex there in the middle of the ward with all the staff clapping and cheering for Bernie when Cam walks over to her and says"leave my mom and step mom alone no one wants you here you do not belong here get that through to your brain my mom is totally and utterly in love with Serena Wendy Campbell". He pushes past her and goes after his mom and follows her to the office.

Cameron closes the door then sits on one of the chairs by her desk and says"mom if your so much in love with Serena then why did she leave and go on secondment in Scotland". Bernie says"because I'm an idiot that is why she tells me she is love with me and i tell her that I really care about her but I do not want to hurt her". She looks at Cam and says"I need her and I want her so much I love her and I'm in love with her I should of told her because we could be together now and she would not be in Scotland for 4 months now I have to wait to tell her because there is no way on this earth am I doing it on text,call,video or in a letter it has to be done face to face so I can kiss her after". Cameron smiles at his mom and says"that is really sweet and I can't wait for you to be together forever as long as you do not do anything with that out there". Bernid says"trust me never ever ever going to happen".

They talk for a while longer then Bernie says"I am going go go to sleep for a while in the on call room because I work till 11". Cameron says"okay if there is an emergency we will wake you". She thanks him and goes to the on call room where he goes back to work. Bernie walks in and as she goes to shut the door Alex pushes her way in and says"Bernie I want you and I want to be with you please let me fuck you here right now". Bernie moves back and says"over my dead body is that ever going to happen the only person I'm going to fuck,kiss and make love to is Serena so get it in your head and just stop me and Serena are a couple and we will always be and there is not a damn thing you can do to ruin us or our relationship you will not split us up and you will not come between us so go away". Bernie pushes Alex out of the way and walks out of the on call room while Alex stands there smiling to herself and smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex is at home sitting there before she goes to work trying to work out how she can split Serena and Bernie up and have Bernie all to herself without Serena,Cam and Lottie being in their way". As she starts getting ready for her shift she is still thinking when just as she is about ready to leave she says"I have it I know what I can do to get Bernie away from Serena,Cam and Lottie and make sure she belongs to me forever".

So she texts someone she knows and says"I need to talk to you about something and I need your help I will ring you when I get home after my shift".

Alex makes sure she has everything then leaves for work in her rubbish car. She puts music on and as she drives she starts to sing along to the songs happy with herself because of what she is going to do to Serena and Bernie's relationship and what she is going to do to Serena. When Alex pulls up and parks she sees Bernie on her phone with a big grin on her face she stays in the car rolls down the window as Bernie walks past to listen to her conversation and when Bernie stops by her car she hears her say"I really miss I can't wait for your secondment to be over and for you to come I miss you and I love you I can't wait for you to be back with me in my arms I'm never ever letting you go again Serena"they talk a while longer then both hang up. As Bernie walks off Alex does up her window gets out and slams her ddoor shut then kicks her car,Bernie sees and Alex lfooks up and sees Bernie thinking she'll come to her but she just turns and walks off. She storms in to the hospital then on to AAU,looks around does not see Bernie so she walks to the office pushes open the door and it bashes of the wall she stands there looking at Bernie who is with Lottie when Bernie stands up and shouts"where the hell do you get off just storming in to this office and AAU this is mine and Serena's ward and office you do not belong here at all and you will not be here for much longer if I have anything to do with it the only people that are allowed to just walk in here is Lottie and Cam so now walk out knock on the door and wait for me to call you in I know you are only here to try go win me backbut I will tell you now no matter what you do I will never ever be with you so get used to it now GO!. To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bernie storms off as Alex says"you say that now Bernie but I'm getting rid of Serena for good and then you'll be mine and only mine and I will own you,you and Serena are nothing and Serena is just a fat bitch just you wait and see I will not lose at all" she stands there saying to herself.

Bernie ignores Alex for the rest of the morning as she just gets on with running her and Serena's ward and trauma unit.

On her lunch break she is in their office eating a sandwich with a coffee,she texts Serena asking if she is free to talk". Serena calls Bernie on facetime and they talk to each other when Alex comes walking in she goes to ask her to join her in pulses but she sees she is already eating. Bernie says"what do you want Alex I'm busy talking to my co lead and partner". Alex says"so this is Serena then I was right when I guessed she was fat how can you be in love with that thing". Bernie says"I'm sorry Serena just give me a minute". Serena nods then she watches as Bernie shouts you make me sick I hate you how dare you say that about Serena the woman I love you have no right at all now get out of this office and stay away from us all now get out!".

Bernie stands there holding the door open as she waits for Alex to leave when she does Bernie slams the door on her without looking at here she walks back over to her desk where Serena is waiting for her.

Bernie sits back down as Serena says"she is not going to leave us or you alone Bernie by the looks and the sound of it she will do what it takes for her to get you back and come between us and to do whatever it takes for you to leave me and stay away from me". Bernie says"she can do what she wants but I will never leave you for her and I will not split up with you ever she is nothing at all and I love you not her so she needs to understand that and get it in to her head and stop messing around and she needs to stop trying to get in to my knickers there is only one person who can do that and she is the only person ever that will do that".

Serena blushes when Bernie says that and winks at Serena through here fringe. Serena and Bernie stare at each other as they smile and blush at each other unaware that Alex is watching them through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bernie wakes up on Saturday it is her day off but she hears banging on her front door so she gets up and wraps her dressing gown around herself then goes and opens her door when she does Cam and Lottie push their way past their mom and say"what the hell mom why are you back with that woman Alex we thought you were with Serena and that you love her".

Bernie looks at them both and says"what the hell are you talking about I'm not back with Alex nothing is going on with us I'm with Serena and I always will be,why would you think me and her are back together".

Both say"that Alex turned up at dad's and made a point to rub it in that your back with her and that we are going to lose you to her and that us and Serena are never going to see you ever again,then she said that she has told Serena this as well today". Bernie hugged them both then got out her phone and face timed Serena.

Serena answered and Bernie could see her red raw eyes and her tear stained cheeks she then said"Serena babe I'm not back with her please believe me she is trying to ruin everything for me so I will go running to her but that is not going to happen the only person I'm going to run to is you". Serena says"do you really mean that Bernie because I'm scared that she is there with you and I'm not and she can do or say anything to get you back to her". Bernie says"trust me babe I do mean that I can't live without you and I won't live without you ever I love you and only you".

They talk for a while longer then Serena says"face time me tonight darling when your alone and in bed so we can have some alone time". Bernie says"I will babe I love you". Serena says"I love you too". They end the call then Bernie calls Alex and says"COME TO MY FLAT NOW!".

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bernie waits at her flat for Alex with Charlie and Cam she is so so mad that she would do this and her kids can see how agry she is and they can see how much she is going ti get angry with Alex. Alex rings the buzzer then gets buzzed in she knocks on Bernie' door and waits to be let in,Cam opens the door and waits for Alex to walk in before he closes the door he leads Alex to the living room where Bernie is sitting on the sofa with Charlie.

Bernie looks up and says"what the hell do you think you are doing telling Serena that you and me are back together when we are not and never will be you disgust me so much and it makes me sock that I ever slept with you but trust me I will never make that mistake ever again I love Serena she is my everything my world and will always be now get it in to that stupid head of yours me and you are nothing and now you can leave here and holby and never come back because we all hate you no one wants you around and stay the hell away from me,Serena,Charlie and Cam do one for good".

She says"Cam can you show this thing out please and make sure it leaves". Cam says"yes mom with pleasure". He grabs hold of her arm and motions for her to leave and as she does she says"your going to regret this". Alex walks out the flat then the building stands watching from outside,picks her phone out of her pocket dials a number then when they answer she says"what I asked you to do I want it done by the end of next week". She ends the call and says" out loud Bernie trust me you just wait you just wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

4 weeks later Hansen comes down to AAU where he asks to speak to Bernie in private please because it is really important". Bernie follows Hansen to the office where he shuts the door and says"have you heard off Serena in the last 2 weeks at all". Bernie says"no I'm worried because we always speak on the phone or Skype every morning and night I have been trying to get in contact with her but it keeps going straight to voicemail why". Hansen says"well I have received worried calls from the hospital in Scotland because she has not shown up for work and no one has seen or heard of her for 2 weeks and everyone including myself is really worried about her".

Bernie doesn't know what to say she's scared and worried now because no one has not even her has spoken to Serena and she knows Serena would not just disappear without anyone knowing and she wouldn't leave her not now their finally a couple after what they've been through to be one. She gets up gets her phone and rings Serena but it goes straight to voicemail so she leaves a message saying"babe please call me we are all worried about you please be okay I can't lose you Serena I love you".

She hangs up and holds it to her chest thinking please be alright I can't lose her I just can't". She turns back to Hansen who says"we need to look in to this so I'm going back to my office and I'm going to make some calls and if it comes to it we will hire a private investigator to find Serena and bring her home to you and all of us". Bernie just stands so he rubs her arm then leaves her to her thoughts.

As soon as Hansen has left Alex comes walking in with a smirk goes up to Bernie and says"I'm so sorry Bernie that Serena dumped you and that she has just upped and left you but don't worry the real woman you love is here". She goes to kiss Bernie but Bernie pushes her away and says"No!how many times do I have to say it I love Serena I'm in love with her we are together we have not split up she's missing and when we all have found her she will be back in my arms and on this ward with me and at home with me where she belongs me and you and never ever getting together get it through your head once and for all leave me the hell alone". She pushes past Alex and goes straight to Lottie and Cam who are crying standing by the door she wraps her arms around them both and hugs them tightly as all three of them cry and pry they find Serena alive and well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

7 days later Bernie is in her office where she's meant to be doing paperwork but all she can think about is Serena who is still missing. She repeatedly keeps calling and messaging her but always nothing at all from her and still no sign of her anywhere. She emails Hansen because she just can't sit there doing nothing so she's going to Scotland to look for Serena and she's not coming home without her.

Bernie goes out on the ward gathers everyone including her children who have turned up and she tells them"that she is taking a leave of absence because Serena is missing no one has heard or seen of her for 5 weeks and we are all worried so i'm going to Scotland to search and look for her no matter what it takes and I will not be coming home without her at all"

Lottie says"mom I am coming with you please I want go help you find Serena our stepmom please let me come with you". Bernie agrees and says"right we are leaving in 2 hours so Ric will be in charge until me and Serena come home Hansen knows and he supports what I am doing". So Lottie goes home to pack and will meet Bernie at the train Station which once she has gone Bernie hands it all over to Ric then grabs what she needs as Alex stands in the doorway saying"this is a waste you should just stay here on our ward with me and be with me". Bernie shouts"this is mine and Serena's ward and I don't want you get in through to your head just stop for crying out loud enough already".

She pushes Alex out the way and walks off not ever looking back which just makes Alex even more angry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bernie and Lottie arrive in Scotland the next day book in to a hotel then they go to the hospital where Serena was working on her secondment. When they walk in Bernie asks"To speak with the boss because she is here about Serena Campbell her partner".

Someone comes and takes them to DR Williams office where they shake hands and Bernie says"I'm Serena's partner and this is my daughter Charlotte we are here because as you know Serena is missing and we want to know what has happened".

He explains that one day she went out for a coffee while on shift but she didn't come back I do know that she was mysterious calls and hang ups and I also know that she thought she was being watched and followed by someone but she didn't know who". Bernie says"did she tell the police". He says"yes but without any evidence they couldn't do anything and that day was the last day me or anyone has heard or seen of her".

They talk for a while longer then Bernie and Lottie leave and go back to the hotel where they sit on the bed as Bernie says"I really hope that Serena is okay and that no one has took her because trust me if they and if they hurt her they are going to have me to deal with I promise that and they will regret ever taking her and hurting her I'm not giving up on Serena I am staying here and I will do whatever it takes to bring her back to me".


End file.
